


honey on your lips (you taste like heaven)

by marksun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark is a prince, No Angst, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, donghyuck is a fairy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksun/pseuds/marksun
Summary: minhyung knows about the magical creatures that live in the forest. in fact, it is a topic he enjoys reading about, perched on a solitary corner of the palace’s enormous library. he has read about faeries’ ability to shrink into the size of a pea, about their childish and playful antics, or how they are keen on deceiving clueless humans as a way to entertain themselves. that is why he is fairly certain that a fairy is the one behind the way he always stumbles on small pebbles which weren’t there when he first glanced down, or how he sometimes feels something, or better, someone, pulling strands of his onyx hair, or when he steps into his room’s bathroom after his stroll and finds leaves and flowers decorating his previously neatly combed hair, which always ends up messier than a bird’s nest by the end of his walks.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	honey on your lips (you taste like heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this isn't proofread so if you see typos, well, no you didn't <3

surrounding the royal palace of azure island is a luxuriant forest that overlooks the court and the village that stands only a few miles away from it. the trees there are a majestic and imposingly beautiful thing. they rise from the ground, extending their branches to reach the sky, yearning to be free. the green, lush vastness, while seemingly peaceful and quiet from the outside, is overflowing with activity. faeries, elves, nymphs and others coexist with the flora and fauna of the place, living in exemplary harmony.

faeries are beautiful, delicate creatures of gentle appearance and possessors of warm, melodic voices. however, one must not be fooled by their sweet looks, for they have long perfected the art of being tricksters. mischief runs through their veins, after all. it is only natural then, that when a tender donghyuck becomes smitten with the prince of azure island while on a trip to the royal gardens led by the burning curiosity coiling in his chest, he makes it a personal mission to tease the prince whenever he gets the chance.

it is not unusual for the prince to take strolls along the outer parts of the woods whenever he has free time or needs to clear his head. he is always careful to not stray too far, to not go too deep into the forest lest he gets lost. being surrounded by nature, by the trees that stretch so high up he can’t see where they end, by the buzzing insects that roam about, diligently working to take care of themselves and others of their kind, makes minhyung --the prince-- feel at peace. it lifts a weight off his shoulders, the weight of the crown he is destined to wear atop his head, a reminder of his place in society. in the middle of the woods who he is, who he is supposedly meant to be, is irrelevant. there, he is just minhyung, a teenage boy like any other.

minhyung knows about the magical creatures that live in the forest. in fact, it is a topic he enjoys reading about, perched on a solitary corner of the palace’s enormous library. he has read about faeries’ ability to shrink into the size of a pea, about their childish and playful antics, or how they are keen on deceiving clueless humans as a way to entertain themselves. that is why he is fairly certain that a fairy is the one behind the way he always stumbles on small pebbles which weren’t there when he first glanced down, or how he sometimes feels something, or better, someone, pulling strands of his onyx hair, or when he steps into his room’s bathroom after his stroll and finds leaves and flowers decorating his previously neatly combed hair, which always ends up messier than a bird’s nest by the end of his walks. curiosity gnaws at minhyung’s bones, compelling him to look for the one behind these tricks. there is a sprinkle of annoyance mixed within the inquisitiveness as he wonders what in the world he has done to be at the end of these childish pranks, but it's mostly drowned by his curiosity.

faeries are elusive so minhyung isn’t surprised when he is only met with the dark brown of tree bark, the emerald green foliage and a collage of colorful flowers staring back at him whenever he scans his surroundings with sharp eyes after tripping on mysteriously-moving pebbles or after feeling tufts of his hair being pulled. there is never a trace of any playful fairy getting caught red handed. minhyung doesn’t lose hope, though. he’s always been told he is too hard-headed for his own good.

turns out that for which people reprimand him is actually what brings his wishes to fruition. several months have passed since minhyung started actively looking for the mysterious prankster. he is treading the ground carefully in an attempt to avoid tripping like it usually happens as he lifts his gaze to scrutinize the surroundings in case he gets a glimpse of the culprit. it’s not immediate, minutes fly by and the prince hasn’t had any luck so far, but as the time to go back to the palace approaches, when reds, oranges and purples blend together above him signaling dinner time, minhyung catches a tiny blur, fast like thunder, hide behind the trunk of a birch tree. it’s gone in the blink of an eye, and for a second, minhyung wonders if he is hallucinating. perhaps he is, but he dares to speak. he’s got nothing to lose.

“i’ve seen you, come out.”

everything is eerily still for a bit, minhyung stays rooted where he is standing, fearing that a wrong move might make it all crumble and the fairy --if it’s really there-- flee. so he waits, and waits a bit more until the sound of crunching leaves and sloppy tumbling announce the presence of something, someone, stepping out of their hideout.

minhyung comes face to face with glazed caramel skin, ruffled curly silver hair and a pair of gleaming black eyes with so many stars dusted in them they seem beacons of light. the fairy is clad in white muslin robes that hug his elegant curves and long limbs just right and their feet are bare, soles directly pressed against the scraggly ground. from his back come out wings so delicate and sheer they could be made from vapor. whatever minhyung was expecting, it surely wasn’t this. the fairy’s beauty is so enthralling he feels spellbound, unable to move. the heat warming his ears and cheeks tells him there’s a blush sitting high on his cheeks, splashing the skin with a rosy hue.

“i’m donghyuck,” the fairy breaks the silence and snaps the prince out of his daze with it.

minhyung stumbles on his words as he tries to collect his thoughts and regain composure. in the meantime, the fairy, donghyuck, his brain reminds him, watches him with an amused glint in his obsidian eyes. all the questions minhyung had in mind have completely vanished, leaving him with nothing but a list of adjectives that don’t even make the fairy’s beauty justice. he doesn’t even know the words that spill from his mouth that evening, everything is hazy in his head. all he knows is that donghyuck is the most dazzling and breath-taking creature he has ever laid eyes on and that his voice is like music to minhyung’s ears, no matter what he says.

✿

they make it a habit to hang out whenever minhyung goes to the woods, which happens more and more frequently these days. in fact, the young prince’s trips to the forest become a daily occurrence. it all flows so naturally with donghyuck, so easily it scares minhyung sometimes. barely a few weeks into the friendship he is ready to split himself open for donghyuck to explore and learn all his lights and shadows, to bare himself completely to the fairy. what eases the fear knotting up his stomach and squeezing his lungs is that donghyuck, in a more subtle, indirect way, would also let minhyung see even the most guarded, most vulnerable sides of himself.

and minhyung knows he is falling.

✿

sometimes, donghyuck brings minhyung to parts of the forest that no one but its own inhabitants have stepped on, places of indescribable magnificence sprinkled with the richer colors that one could ever imagine. it feels intimate, to be shown corners of donghyuck’s home that other humans haven’t seen nor stained with their doings. minhyung feels his chest swell.

it is one of these days. donghyuck takes him to his favorite spot, a pool made out of tree roots and pebbles, where the water is tinged with a pink hue and is crystal clear and flower petals decorate its surface. the pool is surrounded by ancient trees and an impressive waterfall. next to the cascade there's a small clearing full of wildflowers where the fairy says he lies down often, letting the sun bathe him in its golden light and warm his skin.

there, minhyung is once again entranced by donghyuck's beauty. the trees' leaves cast shadows on his face that dance with the breeze. his skin is molten copper specked with small constellations of freckles and minhyung knows exactly why people write entire books and poems about love, because right then, he can swear his blood is ink waiting to be spilt on a piece of paper in the shape of a thousand love songs, a thousand odes dedicated to the fairy's otherworldly beauty and honey-like personality, sweet and sticky, fun with a hint of mischief, so addictive it beckons you to keep coming back for more.

minhyung wonders if the donghyuck’s mouth tastes like honey, too. he wishes he knew, wishes he could drown in his lips, kiss him until it's the only thing he knows.

it is quiet for a while, only the sound of the breeze whispering sweet nothings in their ears and caressing their skin with its delicate touch fills the space. minhyung basks in the comfort the scene brings him momentarily before gathering the tiniest amount of courage there is within him to tell donghyuck exactly that. the tips of his ears and his cheeks are flushed a deep red as he speaks. minhyung doesn't expect much, not really. he is just glad he has managed to let this out, to be completely honest with donghyuck and confess the only thing he has kept a secret.

however, the soft contact of a fingerpad right below his chin makes him look up from the grass and tilt his head to face donghyuck. the fairy’s face is also dusted in pink and his lips are curled into a small smile.

"kiss me, then."

and so minhyung does, and when their lips meet, he knows there is no turning back. he has found heaven in donghyuck's mouth, and everyone knows when you get a taste of heaven, you can never give it up.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, fluffy thing i needed to let out of my system. i hope you've enjoyed reading it, leave kudos and comments if you did, i'd love to read them. stay hydrated, be safe and take care of yourselves (*^‿^*)


End file.
